Episode 5335 (7th January 2020)
Synopsis John Paul tells Mercedes that he knows who the killer is - Breda! They plan for Mercedes to look for solid incriminating evidence at the pig farm, whilst John Paul distracts Breda, but John Paul finds himself as an attempted murder victim when Breda poisons his cup of tea, and heads for the farm after John Paul reveals their plan. Meanwhile, at the pig farm, Mercedes makes a horrifying discovery - Breda has been holding Tony prisoner! Meanwhile, Grace gives Liberty a Breda-made doll of Carl (believing it to be Curtis's), Jack and Breda split for good, and the lawyer Sami has arranged to meet with turns out to be Edward's daughter, Verity. Plot John Paul reads news articles about the serial killings. He looks at a photo of Breda. Breda says a prayer and Goldie asks if it's for Mercedes. Breda looks at a photo of Mercedes and smirks. Mercedes asks an officer when she's going to be released. Goldie is furious when Sally says that she doesn't think Mercedes would have been arrested by the police for murder if there wasn't some evidence against her. John Paul wants to talk to Sally about Breda but Breda interrupts. He makes an excuse and leaves. Edward invites Diane to the hospital's winter ball and tries to convince her to come. He surprises her with a necklace. John Paul returns to find that Mercedes has been released. Mercedes tells John Paul that they need to find the killer, John Paul reveals that he has an idea as to whom the killer is. He shows Mercedes the box and reveals that he saw the killer hiding the box under the floorboards - it was Breda. Jack arrives to visit Breda. Jack tries to talk to Breda but she continues to sulk. She explodes at Jack and is rude towards him. She accuses Frankie of giving herself an aneursym to get away from him. She takes off her ring and gives it back to him. Mercedes struggles to get her head around Breda being the killer and begins to feel sick when she thinks that one of the buttons is from Russ's wedding suit. Mercedes tells John Paul that Breda needs to be stopped. John Paul tells Mercedes to take the box down to the police station and tell D.S. Cohen of their discovery, but Mercedes says that she won't believe them. They need to find strong evidence, and Goldie might know where to find it. Sami asks to drop a few things of Sinead's off at the flat. Diane gives him house keys. Grace drops off some of Curtis's toys that he doesn't need at Liberty's shop. Liberty notices one of Breda's dolls and says that she can't believe she found another one that looks similar in a bin. Lisa overhears Grace and Liberty discussing Mercedes being arrested for being the serial killer. Lisa goes to the police station. Goldie worries that Breda might kill again and Breda offers to turn herself into the police but Goldie refuses. Breda takes Bronzer outside and John Paul finds an upset Goldie, who tells him that the family is falling apart and that she's worried about Breda. Goldie tells him that Breda's dementia and reveals that she never actually sold the pig farm. John Paul quickly runs off and relays to Mercedes what Goldie said. John Paul plans to distract Breda whilst Mercedes searches the farm, unaware Breda has seen them talking. Sami tells Imran that he's going to the winter ball as his boss wants him to woo a high-powered lawyer from London. A car pulls up next to them and a woman goes to get out, but stops when she sees a puddle. Imran lays his coat down for her and she thanks him. Sami flirts with her and she introduces herself as Verity, the lawyer. Verity invites Sami on a drive with her and Imran reveals that the box of women's clothing Sami has is from his ex-fiancee who jilted him at the altar. Verity is embarrassed when Sami and Imran fight over Sami wanting Imran to take the box. Sylver and Grace offer to help Goldie behind the bar. Goldie reluctantly agrees. John Paul finds Breda in the kitchen of 1 Stockton Lane and asks to catch up with her, to which Breda agrees. Jack visits Goldie and says that he thinks Breda is hiding behind the dementia - he doesn't think Breda has ever loved him. Jack gives Goldie back the ring supposedly belonging to Breda's father. Goldie is confused when Jack says that the ring is a family heirloom, and tells him that she's never seen it before. Jack makes clear that he's not interested in a reconcilation. Goldie notices the "LL" engraving on the ring. Mercedes sneaks into the pig farm and looks around. She grabs the keys to the shed and heads over. Breda tells John Paul how she has "eyes in the back of her head", but she didn't see Mercedes being a killer. John Paul says that she thinks she is innocent. Breda goes to get another spoon of sugar but stops and confronts John Paul over what she saw. She warns John Paul that Mercedes won't thank him. John Paul says that it's not about being thanked, it's about justice - Breda should be locked away. He begins to slur his words, but reveals that Mercedes is at the pig farm. Breda is furious. John Paul tries to stop her and stand up, but drops the cup and collapses. Breda quickly races to the farm. Edward and Diane prepare to leave for the ball. They kiss as Sami and Verity enter the flat to drop off Sinead's things. Diane is nervous to see the Sami has noticed them, whilst Edward and Verity are delighted to see each other - Edward is her father. Mercedes unlocks the shed and goes to investigate inside. As she prepares to leave, she hears a murmur. She goes to investigate and is horrified by what she finds - Tony is being held captive. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Verity Hutchinson - Eva O'Hara *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast None Music Notes *First appearance of Verity Hutchinson. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020